Ask Fm
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Dengan adanya fasilitas 'anonym' pada akun Ask Fm. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke dengam bebas menanyakan segala hal pada gadis merah muda yang ditaksirnya. Lalu, bagaimana jika Naruto menghilangkan tanda centang dikolom 'use anonymously' milik Sasuke? Dan mengirim pertanyaan anon pada akun Ask Fm yang bukan milik Sakura?/"Kurang ajar kau Uchiha"/ Special fict for Sasuke's birthday


**Ask Fm**

 **By Akasuna Ryu (Ryuhara Haruno)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi pojokan kantin itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia mewarisi wajah tampan klan Uchiha, rambut hitam raven ber- _style'_ kan pantat ayam, dan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang siap memikat wanita mana pun.

Ahhh~~~

Kalau kata Itachi, Sasuke adalah sosok adik yang pendiam, berwajah datar, tidak memiliki karakter, irit bicara, sedikit pemarah, susah diajak bercanda, memiliki gangguan pada kotak tertawa, dia hanya bicara dalam 2 huruf konsonan, yaitu "HN!"

Kalau kata Fugaku, Sasuke itu adalah anak bungsu mereka yang cerewet, selalu minta perhatian olehnya, selalu berusaha menyaingi sang kakak yang kelewat jenius, selalu manja pada ibunya, dan sayangnya dia tidak pernah dapat kasih sayang dari sang kakek Madara karena Sasuke suka makan sembarangan waktu kecil. Dia pernah masuk rumah sakit karena kebanyakan makan tomat hasil panen di kebun tetangga sebelah.

Kalau kata Mikoto, Sasuke adalah putra bungsunya yang tampan, jenius, sayang keluarga, dan manja terhadap dirinya, tapi Sasuke sedikit punya masalah dengan berbicara dan merangkai kata yang tepat untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan, sehingga dia agak susah untuk mengajak gadis incarannya untuk kencan. Hingga ia terpaksa mengajak bicara gadis yang ditaksirnya melalui sebuah media sosial _kepo_ terbaru, **ASK FM!**

 **-000-**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **SakuraHaru**

 **2929 16767 4**

 **Answes|Likes|Gifts|**

' **Sakura kamu mandi berapa kali sehari sih?'**

'hmmm... berapa ya? Anon maunya berapa? Mandi bareng yuk' SakuraHaru

 **Sakura, kamu cantik banget! Mau dong jadi pacar kamu 3**

'boleh nih.. tapi show user dulu ya :*' SakuraHaru

 **Adiknya Sasori-senpai ya? Pantas manisnya sama.**

'Makasih :D' SakuraHaru

 **Sakura kamu lagi ngapain?**

'Lagi mikirin anon :D' Sakura Haru

 **Sakura jalan yok :v**

'Gak ah... maunya naik mobil biar gak capek :P Atau anon mau gak gendong aku? :D' SakuraHaru

Ya... begitulah Sakura Haruno, si gadis cantik anak dari pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi dan merupakan adik mungil dari Haruno Sasori si tampan imut _baby face_. Dia sekarang menduduki kelas 2 SMA di Konoha Gakuen. Seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah luar biasa imut, surai _pink_ sebahu yang tergerai halus dan berayun mesra seiring tawa imutnya. Ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil seperti postur badan kakaknya Haruno Sasori yang luar biasa ganteng bagi Deidara dan Tobi. Hobinya membaca buku, majalah, novel dan menonton film. Sakura pandai di pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia serta menjadi kapten _cheerleaders_ sekolah mereka.

Walau payudaranya tidak sebesar milik Hinata, tapi dia memiliki kaki yang jenjang nan mulus dengan paha putih menggoda dan sebongkah pantat yang seksi dan pinggul bak gitar Spanyol. Membuat para anak laki-laki menahan ereksi mereka dibalik celana dan dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Sasori si kapten basket yang terkadang curi-curi kesempatan merasakan kenyalnya bokong Sakura, adiknya sendiri. Sakura sudah terkenal sejak awal masuk Konoha Gakuen. Walaupun ia tidaklah sombong dan memiliki anggota 'genk', hal itulah yang membuat orang-orang senang berinteraksi dengannya. Dia memiliki suara yang halus, dan senyum yang ramah. Membuat siapa saja menjadi meleleh dan salah tingkah karenanya. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatap gadis impiannya itu dari sudut bangku kantin.

"Sakura, kau baru saja selesai latihan ya?" Ino menatap sahabat merah mudanya yang tampak berkeringat dan mengipasi tubuh sintalnya dengan sebuah koran bekas di atas meja kantin.

"Iya _pig!_ Hari ini kami latihan kembali untuk kejuaraan basket bulan depan. Kau tahu'kan sekolah kita jadi tuan rumahnya tahun ini. Jadi kami akan mempelajari gerakan baru dan membuat atraksi yang lebih _ekstrim_ lagi." Sakura menyesap _lemon tea_ dihadapannya. "Belum lagi aku ada tambahan belajar untuk Olimpiade Kimia. Huaaa... aku akan sibuk minggu ini _pig!_ " Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau 'kan populer jidat! Dan aktif di segala hal. Pantas saja jika dirimu itu dijejali berbagai aktivitas yang padat! Lihat saja aku. Aku cuman ikut ekskul merangkai bunga. Itupun pertemuannya tidak setiap minggu. Jadi aku masih punya waktu ke salon, berbelanja ke mall, dan kencan dengan Sai- _kun._ " Ino tertawa kecil membayangkan dirinya kencan bersama pacar pucatnya yang baru saja jadian 3 jam yang lalu.

"Hah! Tentu saja aku beda darimu! Aku 'kan terkenal!" Sakura membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

Ting!

Ting!

Tak lama kemudian handphone-nya berbunyi da segera ia keluarkan dari tas.

 _ **20 questions**_

 _ **Sakura, kamu cantik banget. Kayaknya lelah ya? Boleh dong aku pijitin.**_

' _Iya nih anon, aku lelah. Kamu pijitin aku yuks. Sekalian biar aku tahu kamu siapa sih :D' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Apakah kamu pernah pacaran?**_

' _Pernah gak ya? Kalau belum.. kamu mau nyariin pacar buat aku?' SakuraHaru_

 _ **kamu lebih suka makan tomat atau ceri?**_

' _Aku suka dua-duanya. Tapi kalau makannya sama kamu, aku pasti suka sama kamunya. :D' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Saku-chan, jangan jawab pertanyaan anon terlalu akrab. Entar dia ke-Ge-eR-an. –SasoriHaru**_

' _Iya Onii-chan, aku hanya mencoba menjadi gadis baik saja kok. Aku 'kan adik Onii-chan yang cantik :*' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Sakura, jangan lupa untuk membawa pembalutku. Persediaanku habis tauk! – InoSiPirangSeksi**_

' _huhhh...kau ini Pig! Tidak bisa bicara langsung aja apa? aku disebelahmu babi!' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Dasar Forehead! Kamu lupa ya siapa yang bantuin cukurin bulu ketek kamu yang lebat bak hutan belantara itu? – InoSiPirangSeksi**_

' _Kau fitnah pig! Ketiakku bersih tahu! Harum lagi! Onii-chan pernah menciumnya :P' SakuraHaru_

 _ **APA? Sasori-senpai pernah mencium ketiak Sakura? wah... bagaimana rasanya?**_

' _Kata Onii-chan Harum kok.' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Saku-chan! tolong jangan fitnah Onii-chan-mu yang tampan dan seksi ini. Bukannya kau sendiri yang pernah mencium ketiakku? Kau bilang ketiakku seperti model-model deodoran :P – SasoriHaru**_

' _Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat Nii-chan :P' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Jika hanya ada satu nama untuk orang yang menjadi cinta terakhir kamu, siapakah dia?**_

' _Siapa ya? Sepertinya aku belum tertarik pada siapapun' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kamu pernah pacaran gak sama cowok populer sebelumnya?**_

' _Pernah, sama SASORI!' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Sakura dan Sasori itu pasangan adik-kakak yang sempurna ya? Jadi pengen cium kamu. Eh!**_

' _Cium aku? Kayaknya kamu mau cium kakakku ya? Silahkan :D' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kamu cantik!**_

' _Kamu lebih cantik :P' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kamu seksi!**_

' _Kamu lebih seksi :* !' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kamu menggairahkan!**_

' _Kamu membosankan!' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kamu membuatku candu!**_

' _Kamu membuatku muak! Huaaa... kamu siapa sih? Anon gak jelas banget!' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kamu membuatku ingin 'grepe-grepe'**_

Sakura menatap pertanyaan _anon_ itu dengan horor. Sebenarnya siapa sih dia? Berani-beraninya mengirimi Sakura pertanyaan seperti itu. Kalau saja dia tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pertanyaan _anonym_ ini, sudah pasti orangnya akan Sakura labrak.

 _ **Kamu membuatku ingin 'grepe-grepe'**_

' _Apaan sih? Aku bilang Onii-chan lo.' SakuraHaru_

Sakura segera menutup akun ask fm. miliknya. Pertanyaan dari seorang _anon_ tadi cukup membuat _mood -_ nya menjadi lebih buruk. Ia mengabaikan Ino yang mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai kekasih barunya dan pergi beranjak dari kantin mengabaikan sesosok pemuda tampan dipojok sana.

 _-000-_

Malam harinya disaat Sakura sedang asyik menonton acara komedi di stasiun lokal televisi, sesosok pemuda tampan duduk di belakang Sakura dan memeluk adiknya dengan mesra sehingga membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Dan memukul Sasori dengan bantal.

"Kyaaaa...!"

Sasori tertawa jahil melihat respon adik kecilnya itu. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan menatap adiknya.

"Saku- _chan!_ kau ini sensitif sekali hm? Aku'kan hanya memelukmu."

"Tapi _onii-chan_ membuatku kaget! Dasar, _onii-chan no baka!_ " Sakura memajukan bibir mungilnya kesal.

Sasori tertawa kembali dan mengurung Sakura di dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan ia merangkum seluruh tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Kau tidak belajar?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah belajar tadi. _Onii-chan_ sendiri?"

"Hm... apa ya? _Onii-chan_ 'kan sudah pintar. Jadi untuk apa perlu belajar?" Jawab Sasori dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sakura hanya diam dan tidak merespon perkataan kakaknya. Jari mungilnya mengusap layar _smartphone_ miliknya dan bermaksud mengecek media sosialnya.

 **Selamat malam cantik.**

'Selamat malam juga.' _SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kau sedang apa?**_

' _Aku sedang berada dikurungan Onii-chan' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kakakmu jahat sekali sampai mengurungmu. Memangnya ada apa?**_

' _Iya.. dia'kan memang kakak yang jahat.' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Kalau aku yang membebaskanmu, apakah kau bersedia memberiku hadiah?**_

' _Boleh :D Kau mau minta apa?' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Tidak banyak, aku hanya minta kepemilikan atas hatimu.**_

' _Awwww... co cweet :P' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?**_

' _Hm... tunggu sampai kamu show user dulu ya :P' SakuraHaru_

 _ **Jadi, kalau aku show user-ku kau akan jadi milikmu hn?**_

' _Bisa jadi :*' SakuraHaru_

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat respon yang diberikan oleh gadis tambatan hatinya itu. Ia mencoba untuk mengetikkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Namun, suara Itachi bodoh menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" _Otouto!_ Bisa bantu aku sebentar!" teriak kakak laki-lakinya dari arah dapur. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu oleh teriakan nyaring Itachi, terpaksa memghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan meninggalkan ponselnya seraya beranjak menuju dapur.

Naruto yang sedang asyik memainkan PS 3 milik keluarga Uchiha itu menyeringai melihat ponsel canggih Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dilihatnya akun miliknya sedang men- _stalker_ akun milik Sakura Haruno dengan mengajukan pertanyaan _anon._ Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa sahabat _tsundere-_ nya ini sudah menyukai Sakura sejak lama. Tapi ia tidak tahu, bahwa yang selama ini menjadi _anon_ Sakura adalah Sasuke. Ckckc! Baiklah bagaimana jika kita kerjai dia sedikit.

Naruto menyentuh tombol centang pada _'use anonymously'_ sehingga menghilangkan tanda centang pada kolom kosong tersebut.Dengan cepat ia mematikan layar ponsel Sasuke, begitu suara derap kaki yang mendekat terdengar olehnya. Sasuke menatapnya sedikit curiga namun ia tetap mengecek ponselnya. Jari-jari kurus miliknya dengan lancar menuliskan pertanyaan untuk gadis merah muda yang sejak dulu mncuri hatinya itu. Setelah memustuskan bahwa itu adalah _questions_ terakhir untuk malam ini, Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan beranjak dari sana untuk segera tidur.

 _ **Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pacarku saja, cantik :***_

 _ **-000-**_

Keesokan harinya, Konoha Gakuen menjadi gempar oleh kejadian semalam. Haruno Sasori yang merupakan kapten basket berjalan dengan beringas, tatapan mata yang tajam, wajah tampan _baby face-_ nya dibanjiri oleh keringat dan tatapan membunuh yang ia pancarkan seolah-olah siapa pun yang berani berurusan dengannya akan ia bunuh saat itu juga. Ia berjalan menuju kelas 2-1 yang terletak di koridor dekat tangga. tangan kekarnya membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menyapukan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dipojok kelas sembari tertawa tidak jelas menatap ponselnya.

 _Hazel_ Sasori menatapnya tajam dan dengan sekali pukulan di mejanya, membuat seluruh atensi si pemuda tadi beralih padanya.

"APA MAKSUDMU UCHIHA SASUKE?! KAU MENCARI MATI YA?" Teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar. Sakura berlari kecil ke arah kakaknya dan memeluk tubuh Sasori.

" _Onii-chan,_ aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu!"

Dan, pagi itu sebuah _screen shoot_ dari ponsel Sasori membawa berita menggemparkan se-Konoha Gakuen.

 **Sasori Haruno**

 **SasoriHaru**

 **4847 1039 8**

 **Answes|Likes|Gifts|**

 _ **Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pacarku saja, cantik :* - UchihaSasu**_

' _Hm... bagaimana ya? Baiklah. Aku mau jadi pacarmu. :*' SasoriHaru_

 _ **-000-**_

Malam hari sebelumnya.

Sasori sedang sibuk memasak mie instan untuk mereka berdua. Sakura yang sedang menonton televisi melirik ponsel kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya tanpa pengaman apapun. Sakura menyeringai. Ia membuka pertanyaan-pertanyaan _anon_ di akun ask fm. milik kakaknya dan mulai memilih pertanyaan yang dianggapnya menarik.

 _ **Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pacarku saja, cantik :*- UchihaSasu**_

What?

Apakah Sakura tidak salah baca? Untuk apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengiriminya pertanyaan seperti ini pada Sakura? pasti tidak ada yang beres. Namun ia tetap saja berniat jahil pada kakaknya. Sakura menjawab pertanyaan 'aneh' dari Uchiha Sasuke dan tersenyum licik begitu pertanyaan dan jawaban itu muncul di beranda kakaknya. Sedikit mengerjai Sasori pasti asyik.

-000-

" _Onii-chan!_ yang menjawab pertanyaan di akun Ask fm-mu adalah aku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Uchiha- _san_ mengirimu pertanyaan seperti itu." Aku Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menundukkan wajahnya seperti menyesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu UCHIHA SASUKE? Kau fikir aku ini tidak normal ha?" Bentak Sasori.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada sosok pirang di sebelahnya. Ia menjewer telinga Naruto dan meminta pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk mengaku.

"Hn. Akui kesalahanmu _DOBE!_ "Tekan Sasuke dengan nada yang mematikan. Naruto sendiri memamerkan senyumnya setengah ketakutan pada _senpai-_ nya dan menatap mata cokelat Sasori dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maaf _senpai,_ sebenarnya aku yang menghapus tanda centang di kolom 'use anonymously' milik _teme._ Tapi aku berani sumpah! Bukan aku yang menulis pertanyaan itu." Naruto memposisikan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'v'.

" _Teme_ mau mengajukan pertanyaan itu untuk Sakura- _chan._ tapi dia salah mengklik akun ask fm-nya. Jadi ter-klik punya Sasori- _senpai_ karena _User ID_ kalian sama."

Sakura tampak terkejut. Ia menatap Sasuke setengah tak percaya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda itu.

"Jadi! Selama ini yang meng- _ask-_ ku dengan pertanyaan aneh-aneh itu adalah Uchiha- _san?_ A-aku... aku tidak menyangka. Kau! Ka-kau bahkan ingin meng'grepe-grepe' ku? Huaaa... _Onii-chan!_ dia mesum!" Sakura memeluk kakakknya ketakutan.

"KAU! RASAKAN INI SASUKE!"

BRAK!

BRUK!

"KYAAAAAA~~~~~"

-000-

Sasuke ingin mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir untuk gadis pujaan hatinya. Ia mengklik _user ID_ tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah _user ID_ milik Sasori.

 **SakuraHaru**

 **SasoriHaru (** _ **klik**_ **)**

Dan menuliskan pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin ditanyakannya

 _ **Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pacarku saja, cantik :***_

 _Send_

Tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah akun milik Haruno Sasori dan ia tidak mengaktifkan tanda centang pada ' _use anonymously_ 'miliknya. Tamatlah riwayatmu Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Sedikit fanfic untuk Sasuke.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA SASU.

Semoga menjadi bapak yang baik, tidak keluyuran terus, jadi panutan istri dan anak. Serta menambah daftar pewaris klan Uchiha sebanyak mungkin :*

Jangan sakiti adik Saso ya.

Salam hangat

Aasuna Ryu istri Saso :*

Silahkan _**REVIEW!**_

 _ **24.07.15 (0:34)**_


End file.
